In a corrugated-cardboard production line, multiple corrugated-cardboard plies are connected using glue in a two-sided machine. According to the prior art, the two-sided machine is equipped with a long heating device for heating the corrugated cardboard and for achieving a bonding capability of the glue. Owing to the relatively great length of the heating device, it takes a long time for the corrugated cardboard to run through said heating device, which leads to a reduced production speed and to unsatisfactory productivity. Consequently, the entire arrangement takes up a relatively large amount of space.